


ADRENALIZE

by TurquoiseCake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternative Metal, Biting, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Corset and high thighs, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Hair Pulling, Light BDSM, Metalcore, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex to Metal music, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseCake/pseuds/TurquoiseCake
Summary: The tags sum up what goes downFrom Dave’s POV, second person, Jade and her fella have a grand old time fucking to Metalcore music primarily by the band “In This Moment”





	ADRENALIZE

She’s dressed in nothing but a black corset, matching high thighs, spiked obsidian high heels that could kill a man, and the low lights tinted ruby red. It’s so strange to see her round glasses, her sweet overbite and her cute little nose share a face with those piercing electric green eyes and wicked, fanged smile, as she tilts her head at you. Her stance is wide, her dark hair falls down her shoulders in gorgeous, soft long waves, and in her hands she holds a riding crop how one would hold a bat they intend to beat you to death with in the next few minutes.

You yourself can not touch or interact with any of this majesty other than admiring, as you are tied securely to a chair with blood red chord, legs stuck spread and arms behind you. You swallow, look her up and down a few more times while she chooses a song, puts it on, turns the music up, and then saunters over. Oh, god yea, Whore by “In This Moment” starts playing. Screamo and heavy metal seems exactly the desired intensity you were hoping for tonight. Maria Brink’s perfectly raspy voice fills the room, and Jade's strides and movements match the beat of those gorgeous electric guitars. She must see how your breathing a bit heavy already, heart pounding, because her grin widens as she looks you up and down possessively.

Fuck, you must be blushing down to your chest, and she can probably see that too because your white blouse has been unbuttoned just enough to show your entire sternum. It’s sure doing something for you, seeing how pleased she seems when she looks at you and bites her lip. Jade starts subtly nodding her head to the side to the beat of the song, tapping her foot, swinging the riding crop. The two of you make eye contact for a second, and the sheer fire in her eyes, the curve of the eyebrows and all those subtle changes around the edges communicate so much, you can see just how much she wants to fuck you and exactly how hungry she is and god, all the shit she must want to do to you, just through her eyes, it sends electricity buzzing right down between your legs.

You swallow again. “Jade,” you start softly in your lowest voice, wavering, and she instantly steps forward to hit you across the face with the riding crop. Fuck. It takes you a second to recover, coughing, and when you look back up at her you know she can tell you want her to keep going. Just to be sure, you nod, let her know for sure that yes, yes do that again. She smiles when she sees you nod, and hits you again on the other cheek. You go “gh” softly and squirm a little in the ropes.

Then she’s stepping forward, bending down with her legs straight and her ass perked to take your face in her hand and lick her lips as she watches what happens when she puts her thumb in your mouth, pets your tongue. She grins big when you lightly bite her fingers after a bit of letting her play with your mouth, and steps back to hit you with the riding crop again. The song is getting to the second really intense part, so she steps forward to grab your hair, bare your neck, and bite it hard enough to make you yelp. She continues forward, moving to straddle your lap, run her hands roughly through your hair, and continue kissing and biting your neck.

It’s enough to make you forget to hold back little soft noises that slip into your breathing, until she takes your head in both hands and kisses you hard enough to make you weak. Her tongue slides in between your teeth, and it’s just right, just perfect enough to make you shiver, but then she breaks away to slap you before coming right back to keep kissing you. You groan when she bites your lip, getting tense. By the time she’s done with kissing you and pulls back, you’re both breathing heavy, and your crotch is starting to ache. She stands back up and hits the inside of your thigh with the riding crop right at the moment Maria screams WHORE in the line “I CAN BE YOUR WHORE,” and it was so perfectly timed and merciless that you gasp.

She hits the other thigh, and then the first one again, and then the other and repeats a few times to the beat before dropping the riding crop entirely and racing back to you in those murder heels to claim your lap again and kiss you twice as hard as before. Her nails scratch across your scalp and drag down your neck, before running back up again to pull at your hair and bare your neck to her. She bites your lip hard enough to make it bleed and doesn’t stop till it’s swollen, and then with a bloody mouth she kisses your cheeks and down the front of your neck. You know it’s almost time to get jazzy because she’s started undoing the ropes around your legs and ankles, but she somehow still makes untying you rough and harsh.

A new song comes on, Adrenalize by “In this Moment.” She’s undone the ropes around your legs so she can remove your skinny black jeans, briefs and all, and finishes unbuttoning your blouse by simply ripping it open down the middle. Now you’re all exposed, especially so because she’s holding your legs open with a knee on your right leg and a hand on your left, her free knee flush to your crotch and her free hand tipping your chin up so she can smile at you through sharp, bloody teeth. You swallow hard again, and your dick twitches when you know she’s looking at it. Straddling your lap once more, she drags her claws down your chest and settles them on your upper thighs where she squeezes, makes you squirm, and resumes biting and kissing your neck.

You have to hide your face in your shoulder, squeeze your eyes shut and bite your tongue to keep quiet when she wraps a hand around your dick, strokes firm fast circles into the head with her thumb. Your breath is shaky, wavering and hitching as she toys with you, before she pulls back entirely to smack you across the cheek.

Good god that’s hot.

“SHOVE YOUR KISS STRAIGHT THROUGH MY CHEST,” says Maria Brink. 

She’s still on your lap, and with your legs as well as hers spread she can reach down to start fingering herself to the beat while the epic, beautifully intense chorus starts. It’s loud and fast and perfect, as she bites her lip and lets her head roll to the side, gripping your shoulder with her free hand. She moans, and you can see how wet she is, and you’re so hard you could drill through rock with your dick.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” you whisper, and she scoffs, stops to kiss you hard some more, and when she breaks away she growls against your lips,

“Speak for yourself.”

A few moments later and she’s shuddering into her own hand, gasping softly, but she stops to put her wet fingers in your mouth and make you suck on them to clean them off. You groan around her knuckles as she presses down on your tongue, and she smiles. Before you can process it she’s slid off your lap to start untying your arms, behind you, but as soon as you’ve figured out that she’s stopped untying your arms to slide her hands over your shoulders and down your chest, starting to jack you off some more. This lady is moving too fast for you to keep up, at this point you’re just along for the ride and gasping with surprise.

“ha, uh, hh,” you say, eyebrows scrunched as you try and fail to not buck your hips into her hand. Jade fucking giggles, bites your neck and stops touching you to continue untying your arms. She’s evil, you’d swear the first thing you’ll do is touch yourself the moment you’re free but you know you won’t because you still want her to fuck you. You squirm. Her hands undo the ropes but then immediately take your wrists and pin them behind your back, so she can lead you to stand on wobbly legs, guide you over to the edge of the bed, grab your hair with her free hand and slam your face into the sheets.

The bridge starts, the guitars go ham. You’re breathless as she ties your hands behind your back and bites your neck again, sliding her hands down your sides and squeezing your ass and smacking your thighs. With a swift kick she forces your legs apart and starts grinding her hips against yours to the beat, and you fucking whimper as she presses your face into the sheets and starts working some lube into your ass. You are positively buzzing with electricity and want, the heavy beat of the song pounding in time with your heart, and every little movement of her fingers sliding inside you drives you mad. Blunt fingers curl against your prostate and you whine, squirming and arching your back.

Another song comes on, still by “In This Moment” but you can’t place what song exactly. It’s either Black Wedding or Half God Half Devil. At some point in the haziness she got the strap on secured, but by the time she’s pressing it against you everything is too much of a blur for you to process when she put it on. You swallow hard, and before she can tie the gag into place she asks you sincerely, over the loud music, “Dave? You alright?”

“Mmh, yea,” you manage, adjusting a bit and mentally checking to see if you’re still alive and all, “yea I’m good. Fuck, I’m amazing.”

“Good,” she growls, bites your ear, and secures the gag between your teeth.

The world goes a bit foggy after that.

She fucks you with the strapon, and fucks you HARD. It’s just in and out, perfectly timed to the music, and you’d swear it felt like she was fucking your soul, you can feel it everywhere. You don’t even know what kind of embarrassing noises your making, but you don’t give a damn. Every time she hits your prostate it adds to the slowly building glow that starts in your dick and spreads to the rest of you, and it’s amplified sharply by every time she slaps your ass or pulls your hair or bites your neck. You’d probably be begging incoherently if you could speak, you want her so bad.

She grabs your dick and strokes it and the fireworks fucking fly. You’re biting down hard on the gag, moaning and whimpering though it’s muffled, and when you’re just about to come she slows down and nearly stops and you all but throw a fit. Jade hauls you all the way onto the bed, gets you on your knees and then gets on her own knees behind you, whispers something dirty in your ear that you can’t process. She spanks you, six times, and once you’re physically shivering she gently slides her hand from your upper thigh over the curve of your ass and to your hip, so she can grip your love handles and resume fucking you at full velocity.

It builds up again twice as fast this time, stronger than before, and you’re an absolute wreck. You’re panting into the blankets, making all sorts of obscene sounds, and being entirely at her mercy has you more turned on than you may have ever been. Just when you’re on the brink of orgasm she stops again and even pulls out this time, leaving you unable to beg and whimpering. She massages your shoulders while you think you might actually just cry, spanks you a few more times, and slides back in. That massive damned dildo has never brought you this level of bliss before, you’d consider making a religion out of it.

Her hand is back on your dick as she goes back to fucking you, but now you can hear the hum of a vibrator and you know she’s using it on herself. The thought of her getting off does something for you that nearly pushes you over the edge but somehow you manage to hold out for just a bit longer. Her trusts match the beat of the music, you can feel it in your ribs and in your gut and all over, the gag in your mouth is perfect to suck on and bite, your hands tied behind your back do a wild amount to turn you on, Jade bites your neck and strokes your dick and you’re done.

You come shuddering and fall apart completely, right as the chorus kicks in, your eyes nearly roll back into your head and you go entirely tense before you go entirely limp. The release is intense, glowing so hot it burns, and for a few moments in time you’re unable to think of anything else. It’s perfect until it’s over and you’re oversensitive, and she slows to a stop. She unties you, takes off the gag, rolls you onto your back so you can watch her frantically remove the harness and the vibrator and crawl up to sit on your face. You groan a bit weakly, but you’re too high on afterglow to care. You’ll eat her out even though you’re exhausted and panting.

With your hands on her hips, the music still blasting loud and awesome, you suck on her clit and stroke your tongue over her as firmly as you can, letting her ride your face till she’s satisfied. The taste of her is heady and warm, you drink it down like it’ll save your life. She comes with one hand clutching your hair, her back arched all pretty as she sits up straight and her other hand running through her wild dark hair, howling. When she’s finished and panting as hard as you are, she reaches over to lazily turn down the music before crawling into bed with you. For a few blissful moments the two of you just breathe together, clinging to each other, exhausted. 

“How was that?” She asks softly, whispering through labored breaths.

“Fucking amazing,” you tell her, and kiss her till you fall asleep. 


End file.
